


The Prince's Pet

by logoslogis



Category: Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Mythology, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Blow Jobs, Cock Rings, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Loki Does What He Wants, M/M, Magic, Nipple Piercings, Nipple Play, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Pain, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-10
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-25 00:19:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/633094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/logoslogis/pseuds/logoslogis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Asgard, Loki finds a highly skilled younger mage and decides to manipulate and bind him as a slave in typical Loki fashion.</p><p>Shameless kinky porn ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“What is your name?”

The youth involuntarily shuddered as he turned to look up at the raven-haired prince hovering above him, one hand firmly grasping the edge of his chair. The shadowy figure, whom he was absent-mindedly admiring merely moments ago, seemed to have apparated out of thin air next to him the second he took away his gaze.

“Arlan,” he gulped.

The prince stared at the effete youth next to him and gestured at the hefty manuscript in front of him, “And how came you to study this tome? It is no easy magic.”

Receiving no answer, he continued, “Only those who live in the palace can access this library, who are you?”

Another pause of hesitation, “Son of Bragi.”

The trickster eyed the younger man suspiciously, scrutinizing his expression, “I did not know he had a son. How come I never hear of you?”

Cursing himself for his decision to come to the royal library, to have dared to risk a gaze at the prince, the younger mage summoned all of his courage to look up at those piercing green eyes and answered, “Because I’m the bastard son.”

For a moment, he suspected that the prince’s gaze softened. Shifting uncomfortably in his seat, Arlan sneaked a peek at the gaunt face above him, the sharply chiseled cheekbones and thinly pursed lips. He reflected that the prince was as commanding in person as he had always heard from the rumors.

After a tense moment of silence, the prince placed a hand, almost reassuringly, upon his shoulder. “Show me what you can do.”

\---

Loki waved the guards away as he led Arlan out of the palace and into a secluded part of the royal gardens. Turning to face Arlan, he pointed to a small bush, about knee-high. “Transform that into a living creature.”

Cautiously, the younger mage reached his hand towards the bush, sun-deprived skin contrasting against the loose sleeves of his dark tunic. He kept his hand extended for a moment, shakily, before squeezing his slender fingers together to form a fist.

There was an undisguised look of amusement on Loki’s face as the bush appeared to waddle towards his leg on half a dozen leafy branches. Whatever the creature was, it _panted_ against the fabric of Loki’s pants, its breath tickling, before toddling back to its original spot and squatting down, reverting back into a houseplant.

The trickster turned his attention back to the younger man, eyeing his thin frame before issuing another challenge, “Attack me with your magic.”

Arlan’s eyes widened as he instinctively shook his head, quickly rejoining, “No, my lord. I cannot.”

Loki snorted as he rested his hand on the panicked boy’s headful of equally dark hair, “Do you take me for such a weakling that I cannot repel a _child_ ’s attacks?”

Arlan wanted to rejoinder _no, he has lived through just as many centuries as his prince_ , but he held his tongue. Instead, he stepped back, leaving about two bodies’ length between him and Loki, and began pulling translucent threads out of thin air. Forming the threads into a glowing ball about the size of his fist, Arlan heaved the sphere of his magical energy towards Loki with all of the power he could muster.

Surprise danced in Loki’s eyes as the prince raised both his forearms before his face to deflect the attack, only to find himself violently thrown back by the tiny globule of concentrated energy. He was unhurt, of course, having redirected the attack at the last second, but no one, not in his adulthood, has ever come close to touching him with their attempts at magic. His astonishment was only broken by the youth’s cry of panic, as his repentant attacker ran towards him and knelt down on the grass.

Arlan was almost in tears, wringing his hands together as he wavered between begging for Loki’s forgiveness and helping him up. The younger mage knew that if word of this ever reached his unloving parents, that… he shuddered to think of the rest.

But no admonishment came from the prostrate prince. When Arlan finally dared to meet Loki’s face, he found in his expression no ire, but something that meandered into a mischievous smile.

Loki knew that the boy was useful. But he needed to make sure that the younger mage was absolutely loyal to him before he could use him. In the moment when he saw the terror in Arlan’s eyes, as the boy kneeled down next to him, he knew how he could bring about the younger mage’s unconditional surrender.

Arlan drew back as Loki’s hand cupped his chin, the prince sitting up to be level with him. Loki’s grasp pulled him forward, his fingers pressing hard into his cheeks.

Mirth exuded from Loki’s eyes as he whispered, “Now, did you not just attack a prince of Asgard?”

“P-please, I am so sor-“ his answer was cut short by Loki’s thumb pressing against his half open lips. Arlan froze and stared at Loki’s smirking face. The startling touch silencing him in its abruptness.

That digit continued to push into his mouth, forcing his jaw open as it reached into the moist insides, pressing his tongue down against the floor of his mouth.

Holding Arlan’s tongue hostage, Loki continued, “I think I should like to see you before deciding your punishment.” Rolling his eyes at Arlan’s confusion, “strip,” he added, withdrawing his fingers.

\---

Head dizzy from the happenings in the past minutes, Arlan stared at the trickster in disbelief. When his gaze met with only a mute glare, he swallowed, biting his lip as he sat back in the grass, his hands betraying his confusion when they began pulling off his tunic, his boots, unlacing his pants. Soon he was naked save for a small garment wrapped around his privates. He paused, searching Loki’s expressionless face hoping for any signs of a reprieve before removing his final coverings. Instinctually covering himself with his hands, he looked down at the ground, a pink blush crawling into his pale cheeks.

For what seemed to be an interminable period of time, Loki just studied him. Arlan was far from being well-built, but the ever so slight bulges of muscle on his straining arms, the softly heaving chest, and his lithe and almost entirely hairless form were… _pleasing_ , thought Loki as he cocked an eyebrow. Extending his long fingers towards the boy’s neck, he slid his fingertips down the side of the younger mage’s chest, stomach, finally resting his hand on Arlan’s clenched fists that hid the rest of him from view.

Loki signaled to Arlan through a gentle pressure on his hand, and the younger man reluctantly bared himself, revealing the only visible tuft of hair on him.

Arlan let out a gasp as Loki cupped his cold hand around the boy’s exposed privates, squeezing them, seemingly without any regard for the shock that it sent through Arlan’s body. He felt Loki wrap his hand tightly around his embarrassingly hardening prick… and roughly yank. He bit down on his lower lip as he shuddered, realizing to himself that Loki’s touch on him was hardly meant to be pleasurable. Forcing himself to meet those green eyes, he grimaced as he felt Loki forcefully press down the _nail_ of his index finger against the slit, peeling apart the oversensitive skin. Loki divulged a mischievous grin as he firmly pulled down on both sides of the head with his thumb and middle finger, insistently expanding the pink slit as he continued to force his fingernail further down. Arlan’s entire body tensed from the pain, his breath becoming ragged and his hands fisting together on either side of him. When Loki finally removed his fingers, the younger man almost doubled over, holding himself as he tried to erase that horrible sensation.

For a minute, he heard nothing – Loki seemed to be waiting for him to recover. “Stay kneeling” was the only command, and Arlan saw the trickster stand up and undo his pants, and soon after felt the heat of Loki’s erection approach his face. Three fingers lifted his chin up so that he’s forced to look at Loki’s sizeable manhood. Another hand grabbed a fistful of hair on the back of his head and forced him forward until his lips were touching the pulsing member.

\---

As his cock became immersed in the younger man’s wet warmness, Loki let out a groan of satisfaction. He gasped as a tongue ran along the underside of his prick and began thrusting his hips into the pliant mouth. “You want to obey me, do you not?” Chuckling to himself, he wrapped both hands around Arlan’s head, now earnestly assaulting the docile hole, smirking as he heard the youth gagging against the brutal thrusts of his member. Knowing that there can be no retort, Loki continued his tirade, punctuated only by his own pants of pleasure, “Deep down, you want me to take away the burden of your freedom, do you not?” He roughly pulled the boy’s head towards him so that he’s fully emerged up to the hilt, his testicles pressing against the younger man’s chin. He felt the intense spasm inside the boy’s throat and looked down, still holding Arlan’s head firmly pressed against him. Tears streamed down the youth’s face from the cruel violation of his throat, but he doesn’t dare resist. With one free hand, Loki wiped away the tears as he gently stroked his cheek, hushing him as the youth made a startled muffled sound. He leaned back, slowly withdrawing his stiff cock out of Arlan’s mouth, but a hand moved up to his hips and begged him to stay.

Loki smiled, and with one final thrust, he ejaculated into Arlan, thick seed sliding down the boy’s throat.

\---

Loki crouched down in front of Arlan’s shaking form, and once again grabbed the youth’s now leaking cock. Wrapping his index finger and thumb around the base, Loki grinned as the younger man cried out in pain, Loki’s touch burning the vulnerable skin. Blinded with pain, Arlan realized that Loki is branding him with his magic. The boy looked down just as Loki removed his fingers and thin golden threads weaved themselves into a ring around the base, tightening around his cock but simultaneously soothing away the burning sensation with the ring’s metallic coolness.

Vaguely in the back of Arlan’s mind, he remembered reading about the arcane bonding magic meant to keep slaves docile to their master’s every whim. That the ring will cause crippling agony every time the victim dared to disagree with his owner, and of course, prevent any sexual pleasure unless his owner desired it.

“Now you belong to me,” Loki added.

Helplessly, Arlan found himself nodding in acquiesce with his prince.


	2. Piercing

For the next month, Arlan heard nothing from the prince. Had it not been for the thin ring, painfully enforcing chastity, the young mage would have suspected the reality of the encounter.

That's why when an unsigned letter reached him by a court messenger, asking him to appear at a specific time in front of a deserted room in the palace, he almost brushed it off as some prank played on him by one of his many detractors in the royal household. Almost. Until the letter transformed into a snake upon reading, and which Arlan quickly shook off his fingers.

When he obediently appeared at the specified location, he was met with a pair of piercing green eyes and a curved smile that unnerved him more than it reassured him.

The room was tastefully but sparsely furnished, accommodating only a canopied bed, a heavy dresser, and, most prominently, a decorated full-length mirror.

"Come," beckoned the prince, indicating with his gaze the spot before him, before the mirror. As the younger man approached, Loki, with a flourish of his hand, removed all shred of clothing on Arlan, and swiftly stepped forwards to bridge the gap between them. In one fluid motion, the prince pressed himself tightly against the younger man's back, resting his chin on Arlan's shoulder and grasping the boy gently about the waist. Arlan instinctively shuddered, from the sudden nakedness and from Loki's soft breathing against the side of his neck. For a moment, their eyes met in the mirror, green piercing blue.

The trickster slid his long, slender fingers down Arlan's body, making fleeting touches down his stomach to his exposed privates, toying with the thin ring around Arlan's shaft before grasping the hardening length firmly in his palm. With his other hand, Loki held Arlan threateningly by the neck, his fingernails digging into the pale skin, forcing the youth to look straight into the mirror. Amused by his victim's look of shock, Loki whispered into his ear, "I want you to watch yourself unravel while I hurt you. Intimately." Pausing to force their gaze together in the mirror, Loki flashed a thin-lipped smile at the younger man. "And you will not resist me or make a single noise while I do it." 

Interpreting Loki's increasingly firm grasp on his length as a test for understanding, Arlan nodded.

The fingers loosened and released his privates. They slid up the side of his body, past his stomach, coming to rest on the side of his chest. With his index finger, Loki circled the small pink nub, teasing the sensitive flesh to attention. Pinching the nipple between his thumb and forefinger, the trickster gently rolled the nub back and forth, eliciting soft gasps of pleasure from the youth. As the pink nub hardened, however, pleasure soon morphed pain, as nails scraped and dug, hard, into the sensitive skin, a particularly cruel twist earning muted gasps of pain from its owner. 

When the trickster finally ceased the abuses, the over-sensitive nub had darkened into a raw shade of red. The youth looked pleadingly into the brilliant green eyes reflected in the mirror, the sharp chin now digging painfully into his shoulder, only to be met with a smile and an almost imperceptible shake of the head. 

"We are just about to begin."

From between his lips, the prince pulled forth what appeared to be a thin golden thread. As he manipulated the glowing thread, the end he held between his thumb and forefinger seemed to stiffen, hardening into what appeared to be a slightly curved needle. Loki let go of it, allowing it to float menacingly before Arlan, and returned his fingers to pinch the abused nipple.

Arlan wanted to push his hand away, wanted to beg his prince to stop, but the hold around his neck only tightened, threatening to cut off his airway. As he opened his mouth to essay pleading, the younger man was forcefully silenced by the intense pain of the needle entering him.

Planting a tender kiss against the side of Arlan's neck, Loki whispered, "As punishment for your attempted disobedience, I will ensure that this needle enter you as slowly and as excruciating as possible."

Arlan watched, helplessly, as the needle slowly edged itself into his engorged nipple, a small rivulet of crimson leaking from the wound, forming a stark contrast to his pale skin. Tears clouded his vision as the pain became overwhelming. He saw the trickster lean in to kiss him on the side of his neck, his shoulder, to whisper hushing sounds, but he barely felt Loki ministrations as his entire consciousness became focused on the white, hot spot of acute pain. The needle slowly, _frustratingly_ slowly, pierced through the raw nub, teased to over-sensitivity. 

Then suddenly, it was over. The needle bent onto itself, forming a ring.

The trickster studied his work, smirked in approval, and reached down to wipe away the tiny stream of red on Arlan's chest.

"What a pretty little thrall." Loki dragged his long fingers down the side of Arlan's torso, feeling the boy's body tense up at his touch. "Now, I want you to obey my instructions exactly."

"You will accost my brother, and you will seduce him. I will watch your every step. I may even assist you, but you will not fail me." Smiling at the stunned expression on the younger man's face, Loki continued, "I see that you are well aware of my brother's reputation. But that is precisely the reason I chose you. You will use your beauty to enchant him, and your magic to entrap him. And should you deviate from my instructions, there shall be consequences."

**Author's Note:**

> Purely PWP. Author regrets nothing.


End file.
